This invention is directed to a waste stopper arrangement, and in particular a waste stopper arrangement possessing certain vandalization resistant characteristics.
The satisfactory maintenance of public and semi-public washing facilities, such as the hand basins in public lavatories and restaurants is greatly impeded by the occurrence of vandalism, both gross and petty.
One area of petty vandalism which diminishes the effective use of this type of facility is the theft of the waste stoppers. The loss of the stopper greatly reduces the contribution that a properly functioning hand basin can make to public health, besides being a nuisance and an annoyance. Such vandalization occurs even with built-in remote stopper mechanisms.
One known earlier fixture having a number of structural and functional characteristics in common with the present invention is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,311,241, Newton, July 29, 1919. This earlier construction shares certain superficial characteristics with the present invention, being rod actuated, and having a locking mechanism in close proximity beneath the stopper disc. However, the stopper of Newton can be readily removed from the associated fixture, merely by manipulating the stopper disc about its axis in association with the actuating mechanism to release the stopper from its actuating rod, and does not require the utilization of any tools to effect such removal. Accordingly, the noted prior arrangement presents little obstacle to vandaliziation by theft of the stopper.